This is LOVE (Sequel Night Fantasy)
by Beauty HaNemo
Summary: "aa shit. Appoya" / "K-kau lagi.. Hobae baru yang otaknya limited" / "Arrrggh idiot hobae" / "this is love this is love yeorin baramdo gil gaepieonan susuhan kkotto - This is love this is love aju jageun ge sarangieotdneun geol alge hae jun neo L.O.V.E jinan bomnalbuteo sseoon neowa naui cheot beonjjae iyagi" I'm back - EunHae - Sequel - RnR - Hae is bottom


**Title : This is L.O.V.E [Sekuel Night Fantasy]**

**Author : HanYongIn / HanY**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae (EunHae)**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, Drama, Fantasy**

**Rate : T **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Awalnya adalah sebuah hukuman tapi akhirnya akupun masuk didalam pesonamu Lee Donghae, hingga aku mampu merasakan 'This is LOVE'

.

Disclaimer : : Lee Donghae is Mine tapi kali ini aku mengikhlaskannya untuk Lee Hyukjae.

Warning : Yaoi, Don't Like Don't Read, It's My OTP don't bash, Hae is Uke.

.

.

**PREVIOUS STORY**

.

.

"Eomma appa.. Donghae pulang"

"Kau baru pulang? Tengah malam seperti ini?"

"Appa…."

"Sudahlah Kanginim dia baru pulang. Jangan memarahinya"

"Maafkan aku appa. Acara baru selesai" Donghae menunduk ketika tatapan sinis Kangin appanya mengarah kepadanya.

"hahaha.. gwenchana sayang. Appa hanya bercanda" Kangin terkekeh melihat Donghae putranya yang merasa takut.

"Aish appa. Hug. Bogosipo"

Donghae kemudian memeluk erat appanya yang memang baru pulang dari luar kota selama satu bulan lebih.

"Appa juga merindukanmu sayang"

"hey kenapa anak eomma kelihatannya bahagia? Ceritakan kepada eomma"

Teuki eomma mencoba menanyakan apa yang membuat wajah Donghae sangat sumringah ditengah mala mini.

"Ah tidak apa-apa eomma"

"Hey jangan membohongi eomma. Kau bilang tadi bahwa kau sangat membenci masa orientasi ini kan. Tapi wajahmu sangat bahagia chagi. Ada apa? ceritakan sama eomma dan appa"

Mendapat pertanyaan itu Donghae hanya menatap kea rah Teukie eomma dan Kanginim Appa.

"A-aku… aku ingin kalian memanggilku dengan sebutan DOngdong"

Kemudian Donghae berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Hey memangnya kenapa sayang" Eomma teuki setengah berteriak.

"Aku menyukainya"

Melihat dan mendengar itu Teukie eomma dan Kanginim appa hanya beradu senyum Mereka menyadari bahwa sesuatu sedang terjadi dengan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Mungkin Donghae sedang jatuh cinta" Tutur Kanginim appa sambil menyunggingkan smirknya dan menggandeng Teukie eomma menuju kamar tidur mereka.

.

.

.

.

**THIS IS L.O.V.E**

"Emm Hyukjae sunbaenim"

"Hihihi"

"Aaa Hyukjae sunbae, jangan memujiku manis lihat pipiku jadi merah"

"Ish Sunbaenim. Jangan membuatku semakin malu. Hihihi"

Donghae cekikikan sangat menggemaskan.

.

"Donghae chagi bangun sayang. Kau sedang mengigau bukan?"

Teuki eomma yang kebetulan mengecek kamar Donghae ketika malam hari seperti hari biasanya pun melihat Donghae yang sedang asyik tidur sambil menyebut nama Hyukjae. Sunbaenimnya.

"Donghae.. bangun sayang"

Tepukan perlahan ke pipi Donghae itu akhirnya membuat Donghae membuka perlahan matanya yang masih kalut dan akhirnya menguap kecil sangat lucu.

"Huaammm eomma.. apakah sudah pagi umm" Donghae mengecap ringan

"Belum sayang. Donghae mimpi ya? Mimpi apa sayang? Hehe"

"Ha mimpi.. mimpi apa ya Donghae tadi" Donghae meringis berpura-pura lupa akan mimpinya. Karena ia akan malu jika menceritakan itu kepada Teuki eomma.

"Memangnya Donghae kelihatan bermimpi ya eomma?" Kepala itu dimiringkannya dihadapan eommanya.

"Hahaha iya Donghae tadi menyebut nama ee.. Hyuk..hyukk.."

"Hyukjae eomma.. uh" sahut Donghae memperjelas apa yang ingin eommanya utarakan.

"nah itu maksut eomma. Eomma tadi mendengar Donghae menyebut nama Hyukjae sambil senyum-senyum. Iyakan? Siapa Hyukjae itu sayang hmm? Hehe" Kekeh Teuki eomma yang membuat pipi DOnghae memerah seketika.

"Ahh eomma.. Donghae secara tidak sadar menyebutnya tadi"

"Iya sayang, eomma tau" Tangan penuh kasih sayang Teuki eomma membelai lembut rambut Donghae

"Ya eomma kenapa eomma kemari ke kamar Donghae? Dimana Kanginim appa? Eomma meninggalkan Appa dikamarnya sendiri?" tanya Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kanginim appa sudah besar sayang. Jadi tidak apa-apa bukan jika eomma meninggalkannya untuk melihat anak eomma yang sedang tidur" Teuki eomma menyentuh lembut pipi Donghae yang mengembung itu.

"Donghae tau. Tapi bagaimana Donghae bisa mempunyai adik kalau eomma membiarkan Kanginim Appa sendirian dikamar. Huh"

"Donghae sayang..

"Sekarang eomma balik ke kamar" pinta Donghae dengan nadanya yang sungguh lucu jika didengar

"Yasudah kalau begitu anak eomma tidur lagi ya. Yg nyenyak dan jangan mengigau nama Hyukjae lagi. Chuuuuu" kecupan manis dari bibir Teuki eomma menyentuh kening Donghae yang membuat Donghae melebarkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

**THIS IS L.O.V.E**

.

.

"_**this is love this is love yeorin baramdo gil gaepieonan susuhan kkotto**_

_**This is love this is love aju jageun ge sarangieotdneun geol alge hae jun neo**_

_**L.O.V.E jinan bomnalbuteo sseoon neowa naui cheot beonjjae iyagi"**_

**.**

.

"Tinnnn tinnnnnn"

"**Braaakkkkkkkk punggg"**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Hey jangan seenaknya sendiri dijalanan. Memangnya jalan ini punya orangtuamu haa"

.

"aa shit. Appoya"

Lutut itu di elusnya ketika merasakan lumayan rasa sakit.

"K-kau lagi.. Hobae baru yang otaknya limited" hujat seseorang yang kini berada didalam mobil warna putih yang memang kelihatan sangat mahal.

"Hey kau seharusnya yang dengan santai mengendarai sepedaku dan kau malah. Ish menyebalkan"

"Kau berani denganku ha?

"Kenapa aku tidak berani memangnya kau siapa?"

Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya jatuh tadi dan membersihkan seragamnya yang sedikit kotor.

Dan kemudian menatap ke dalam mobil untuk melihat siapa orang yang membuatnya terjatuh tadi.

"Si-siwon sun-sunbaenim.. ee"

"Kenapa kau tergagap. Jadi sekarang kau berani denganku ha? Junior ingusan?!" bentak Siwon dari dalam mobilnya.

"Aaa.. sunbae.. aa-aa aku… emmm…." Tangan kecil itu mulai mengambil sepedanya yang berada ditanah yang kebetulan tidak ada kerusakan apapun pada sepedanya itu.

"Kenapa idiot hobae ha? Jawab jangan malah tergagap. Kau benar-benar semakin idiot" hujatan Siwon semakin keras. Entah kenapa siwon sepertinya tidak menyukai Donghae terbukti sejak masa orientasi siswa baru kemarin Siwon tidak ada hentinya membully Donghae.

"Ee.. tidak tau sunbae.. hanya saja ak-aku.. em a-aku.. aku ingin kaburrrrrrrrrrr"

Dengan secepat kilat Donghae memancal pedalnya dengan putaran yang sangat kencang menuju pintu gerbang sekolah yang sudah terlihat sangat dekat. Sementara Siwon yang geram dibuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena memang mobil tidak boleh diparkir di area sekolah.

"Arrrggh idiot hobae" gerutu Siwon geram.

.

.

.

.

**THIS IS L.O.V.E**

.

"aaa shit. Aku membenci sunbae itu. Dia sangat sombong. Mentang-mentang mobilnya bagus dan kelihatan mahal saja seenaknya dijalanan"

"Untunglah sepeda kesayanganku tadi tidak rusak" Donghae menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya.

**-Dagg brukkk-**

"Ish siapa lagi ini. Tidakkah kau tau aku sedang terburu-buru menuju ke kelasku. Dan kau membuat buku yang baru ku pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah jatuh berantakan"

Donghae menurunkan badannya dan membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan dilantai.

"Emm mianhae Dongdong"

Tubuh yang membuat bukunya terjatuhpun juga ikut turun membantu memungut satu-persatu buku yang berserakan itu.

"Dongdong. Dia tahu namaku berawalan Dong. Dan.. aku ingat hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan Dongdong.. Ya"

Batin Donghae yang langsung mendongakkan sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Hyukjae sunbaenim"

**Deggggg**

Hatinya kini benar-benar berdetak menderu dengan kecepatan tidak stabil. Aktifitasnya mengambil buku terhenti dan mata Donghae tidak bisa beralih menatap sosok yang kali ini ia rasa sangat tampan.

**Greppp**

Donghae beralih menuju tangannya yang kini tidak sengaja disentuh oleh Hyukjae. Dan Hyukjae kini membalas tatapannya.

Lima detik saling menatap itu cukup membuat Donghae merasa malu dan tentu saja pipinya kini berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"Emm Dongdonghae.."

"…."

"Donghae.."

"Ee-eiya sunbae" Donghae mengedipkan matanya agar tersadar dari pesona sunbaenya ini.

"Ini bukumu" Tangan lebar Eunhyuk mulai menyerahkan buku yang sudah berhasil ia kumpulkan kembali. Dan kemudian ia beranjak untuk berdiri sehingga diikuti Donghae.

"Maafkan perkataanku tadi sunbae"

"Gwenchana Dongdong. Lain kali jangan menunduk dan menggerutu ketika sedang berjalan"

"Emm.. iya Hyukjae sunbae. Sekali lagi maafkan aku"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda minta maaf.

"Iya Dongdong bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu"

Pandangan Donghae kembali tercengang. Apa yang ingin dikatakan Hyukjae saat ini. Apa mungkin Hyukjae akan bilang bahwa dia menyukainya. Tapi secepat itukah?

"Iya sunbae. A-pa" suara Donghae terlihat bahwa saat ini dia benar-benar berusaha menutupi debaran dadanya.

"Hae.."

"Hmmm…"

"Donghae.."

"Hmmm iya sunbae.."

Hyukjae mulai mendekatinya. Dan apakah ini saatnya?

"Dongdonghae.. kau sudah manis" tangan Hyukjae kini memegang pipi Donghae dan sekali memberinya sentuhan lembut.

"Jadi kau tidak perlu memakai blash on semacam ini. Lihat pipimu warnanya sangat merah"

"….."

"Yasudah aku harus masuk kelas dahulu. Have nice day Dongdong"

Sentuhan itu terlepas meninggalkan ekspresi wajah Donghae yang sudah campur aduk. Matanya membulat lucu ketika mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. Kini wajahnya benar-benar tercengang dibuat Hyukjae.

"Aaaaaa Donghae paboya…"

Donghae berteriak didalam hatinya sambil memejamkan mata, dia benar-benar sangat malu sudah mempunyai fikiran yang over percaya diri terhadap Hyukjae sunbaenya.

"Haaa Hyukjae sunbae.. aku tidak memakai blash on. Tapi pipi ini memerah karena aku malu mendapat perlakuan itu darimu"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya dan kemudian juga berlalu menuju kelasnya yang mungkin ia sudah terlambat masuk.

.

.

.

.

**THIS IS L.O.V.E**

.

.

.

Kegiatan pembelajaran sudah hampir selesai tapi disudut kelas bisa dilihat ada seorang anak manis yang berdiri dengan sangat lelahnya.

"sudah berapa jam aku berdiri disini. Hanya di ijinkan duduk ketika waktu istirahat tiba. Oh Tuhan. Gara-gara terlambat saja aku harus menahan kaki sampai lelah didepan kelas"

**Teng Teng Teng (Lonceng pulang sekolah)**

"Donghae silahkan duduk lain kali jangan sampai terlambat masuk ruang kelas, kau baru menjadi siswa disini dan jangan melanggar aturan sekolah"

Donghaepun mengangguk payah sambil menjalankan kakinya menuju tempat dimana ia duduk.

Saemnim pun meninggalkan ruang kelas dan mempersilahkan para siswa untuk pulang.

"Donghae kau kenapa"

Tanya Kyuhyun yang mencoba sedikit member perhatian kepada teman sebangkunya yang sedang menyandarkan badannya di dinding.

"Aku sangat lelah Kyu. Bayangkan saja harus berdiri selama itu ketika pembelajaran berlangsung"

Donghae terengah menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau masih mampu kan untuk berjalan dan menyetir sepedamu"

"Entahlah. Huhh"

Ini yang sebenarnya dibenci Kyuhyun dari Donghae teman barunya, yaitu sifatnya yang manja. Tapi harus faham karena memang Donghae adalah anak tunggal yang terbiasa dimanjakan oleh orang tuanya.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu untuk berjalan Hae"

.

Kyuhyun membantu Donghae untuk berjalan dengan cara menggandengnya menuju pintu keluar kelas. Kelihatan sekali wajah Donghae saat ini sangat pucat karena saat istirahat tadi dia memilih untuk duduk dikelas bukan ke kantin mencari makanan. Karena memang hukuman berdirinya berlaku hingga pulang sekolah ketika pelajaran berlangsung. Kasihan sekali kamu Donghae sayang. Umm.

.

"kau sangat berat Hae" keluh Kyuhyun

"Ish.." Donghae menghemat tenaganya dan tidak ingin memicu pertengkaran dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Hey…"

Langkah Kyuhyun dan Donghae terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang meneriaki mereka.

"Kau memanggil kita" Pertanyaan itu mengarah kepada sosok yang mencoba mendekat menuju tempat dimana Kyuhyun menggandeng Donghae.

"Iya. Kau.."

"Aa panggil saja aku Kyu.."

"Oh Kyu.. aku Hyukjae.. Ini Donghae kan? Kau dan Donghae?" Hyukjae menghentikan bicaranya dan sedikit kelihatan sedang berfikir.

"hahaha aku dan Donghae teman sekelas dan sebangku. Jangan khawatir"

"Khawatir kenapa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya" Jawab Hyukjae. Mata Hyukjae kini beralih memperhatikan Donghae yang sudah lemah.

"Dia kenapa Kyu?" Wajah Hyukjae tidak bisa dibohongi, ia menaruh rasa prihatin kepada Donghae.

"Dia tadi mendapat hukuman berdiri selama jam pelajaran. Dan kesehatannya tiba-tiba menurun"

"Hyukjae sunbae.." Mata indah Donghae kini melihat ada sosok Hyukjae dihadapannya. Donghae berusaha berdiri sekuat mungkin sambil memberikan cekungan senyum dibibir manisnya.

"Dongdonghae.."

Hyukjae menyambut senyuman itu dengan terbuka.

"Sun-bae…"

**Brukk**

Tubuh Donghae sudah benar-benar tidak kuat dan ia sudah sangat lelah sehingga ia pun pingsan. Dan secara reflex Hyukjae menahan tubuh Donghae agar tidak membentur lantai.

Wajah Hyukjae kini benar-benar menyimpan rasa khawatir. Dan dengan cepat ia memberikan pertolongan dengan cara membopong tubuh Donghae menuruni ruang kelas lantai atas.

.

.

"Kyu aku akan mengantarkan Donghae pulang. Dan kau bisa pulang sekarang"

"Ta-tapi"

Belum sempat meneruskan pertanyaannya, Hyukjae sudah berhasil membaringkan tubuh Donghae di jok mobil belakang dan kemudian berjalan membuka pintu mengemudi.

"Tenang saja Kyu, aku akan menjaga Donghae"

.

.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun hanya terheran. Sejak kapan Hyukjae menaruh perhatian ini kepada Donghae temannya. Dan apakah Hyukjae sudah tahu alamat rumah Donghae. Akhh Kyuhyun terlihat penasaran dibuatnya. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara mereka?

.

.

.

.

**THIS IS L.O.V.E**

.

**Tokk tokk tok**

"Annyeong haseyo"

**Tokk tokk tok**

.

**Krekkkk**

.

"Ada perlu apa. ya Tuhan Donghae baby"

"Bisakah aku membawanya masuk ahjumma"

Hyukjae masih meggendong Donghae.

"Iya baringkan Donghae di kamar tidurnya. Donghae kau kenapa sayang?"

Teuki eomma menunjukkan dimana kamar Donghae sehingga Hyukjae mengikutinya dan kemudian membaringkan tubuh Donghae yang melemah di kasur empuknya.

"Donghae kenapa? Ha kenapa dia bisa tak sadarkan diri?" Kini Teuki eomma menjadi benar-benar khawatir dengan Donghaenya yang tidak juga membuka matanya.

"Donghae hanya kelelahan ahjumma. Sehingga ia pingsan. Ia hanya butuh istirahat yang cukup. Sebentar lagi ia akan bangun. tenanglah" Hyukjae sedikit memberi penjelasan agar Teuki eomma mengurangi rasa khawatirnya.

"Semoga saja. Trimakasih ya ee… "

"Hyukjae.. namaku Hyukjae" Hyukjae mengangguk pelan sehingga ia terlihat sangat sopan didepan Teukie eomma.

.

"Jadi Ini yang namanya Hyukjae. Pantas saja Donghae putra kesayanganku sampai membawanya ke alam mimpi"

.

.

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**Ini sekuel dari Night Fantasy kemarin. Dan ini akan jadi chapter. Dan lagi ini cerita mungkin bakal gak ada konflik yang berat. Pengen bahagiain Eunhae/Hyukhae**

**Jangan lupa RnR please**

**Let's be my friend**

**Fb : Hany Hae**

**Twt & IG : hanyhae_**


End file.
